The Legend of Spyro Days of Shadows
by Helldragon92
Summary: ok first thing someone you like comes back from the dead next thing you know your talking to other dragons from another dimension note turned this into a Eragon crossover OCxCynder and SaphiraxOC
1. Chapter 1

The Legend of Spyro Days of Shadows

Note: I do not own Spyro, Cynder, etc I only own the characters that are made by me also I do not mind hints and tips but no flames also this is my first fanfic so R&R.

Chapter 1

I can't believe that it's been nearly a year since Bern died exclaimed a red dragon who's Bern? Asked a young blue dragon who was sitting beside him well he was a good friend of mine who died in the battle of the temple explained the red dragon with a sad smile remembering his dead friend. What was he like Sear? Asked the younger dragon well let me think well he was kind and protective of his family and friends and always risking his life to protect them does that answer your question? Asked Sear well sort of by the way I heard that Spyro had a brother who died in the battle do you know who he is asked the younger dragon well Speedy I shouldn't tell you so why don't you go and ask Spyro said Sear ok Sear but were is Spyro? Asked Speedy he's probably at the temple talking to Cynder or Sparx replied Sear ok well I better go find him if I want the answer to my question said Speedy and ran off to find Spyro well now I just wonder how he manages to run like that he always surprises me thought Sear' meanwhile Speedy looked high and low for Spyro until he finally finds him in the temples library hi Spyro what are you doing in here I've been looking for you all over the place exclaimed Speedy oh hi Speedy well I just came in here to have some time alone' well anyway what do you want? Replied Spyro oh yeah I wanted to know who your brother was? Asked Speedy my Brother huh well my brothers name was Bern said Spyro what! Your brother was Bern now that makes sense since Bern died protecting the temple said Speedy well he sort of died protecting the temple said Spyro what do you mean by that? Asked Speedy well to tell you the truth Speedy my brother died saving Cynder's life replied Spyro wow!! He gave his own life to save hers now that's brave exclaimed Speedy yeah it was very …. Spyro come quickly enemy forces are attacking yelled a dragon what not now have you told Cynder said Spyro yes but she ran off I think she's gone off to fight them said the other dragon what she should not have done that she'll get herself killed exclaimed Spyro I couldn't stop her it was as if wanted to kill anything in her way said the clearly dismayed dragon well don't worry I'll go and stop her before its to late said Spyro and flew off to fight.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Spyro flew as fast as he could he hoped that he would get there in time to stop Cynder from getting killed "Dam it all. why did She have to fly off like that. is she trying to get herself killed or did she…." Thought Spyro then he herd it quiet at first but soon growing louder a sound Spyro was all to use to the sound of battle and then he sore it a sight he wished he would never have to see ever again there were bodies everywhere but none were Cynder just then a sound came to his ears a sound he wished he hadn't herd and then his eyes confirmed what he had herd it was Cynder and she was fighting a losing battle she was surrounded by eight apes wearing black battle armor each with a sword as black as night and a rounded shield they were slashing at Cynder scaring her badly and then one aimed right at her head "CYNDER LOOK OUT!!!!" Yelled Spyro Just then a flash of gold flew right past Spyro right at the ape who was about to kill Cynder.

"Aghhhhhhh!!!" Screamed Cynder knowing well she was going to die then she sore it a flash of gold it rammed right into the ape killing it with an explosive impact when the dust cleared a gold dragon with a purple underbelly stood before her a grin on his face at what he had done "who the hell are you!!!" yelled one of the apes at the dragon pure rage on its face " if you want to know so badly my names Bern and I'm here to kill all of you" said Bern "Ha you kill all of us that's impossible" said one of the apes smugly "well look at your chest then dumb ass" said Bern the ape looks down at his chest shocked to see Bern's tail coming out of his chest "what the hell!!!" Yelled the ape "see you in hell dumb ass" exclaimed Bern and pushed his tail deeper into his enemy's chest piercing its heart. The other apes were shocked at how there companion was slain so easily "Retreat!!!" Yelled one of the apes and they fled "Bern is it really you?" asked Spyro landing beside Cynder "well who else can I be" said Bern with a grin "but how can you be alive you died right in front of my eyes" said Cynder "i…i don't really know" said Bern "well lets talk about this later right now we must celebrate" said Spyro "why do we need to celebrate?" Asked Bern confused "why else your back from the dead that's important we must have a party!!" exclaimed Spyro "well lets just get back to the temple ok" said Cynder "ok we better get back or Ignitus well have a fit" exclaimed Spyro and they flew of back to the Temple


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

By the time they arrived at the Temple it was nearly dark and Ignitus was waiting for them "Well now young ones were have you been we've been looking for you for hours" said Ignitus calmly. "well err…" said Spyro "it was my fault Ignitus" said Cynder "very well you both shall be punished" said Ignitus "why should they both be punished if they had not done what they did I might not have come back from the dead!!" exclaimed Bern "what Bern is that you but this can't be your dead" said Ignitus clearly shocked "well it is me and its nice to see you to anyway don't punish them please they may be the reason I came back." Said Bern "very well but enough of this idle talk we must tell the others. "Said Ignitus and so they went off to find the other guardians searching though many corridors and finally found them in the meeting hall talking they stopped once they saw Ignitus "Well Ignitus did you find them?" asked Volteer "yes and that is not all I found" said Ignitus with a smile "what else did you find Ignitus" asked Cyril "well you well not believe me if I told you so I well show you" said Ignitus still smiling "well then show us then" said Terrador "you may come in now Bern" said Ignitus Bern walks in smiling pleased to see the guardians "Ignitus how can this be" asked Cyril "that is something not even Bern knows" said Ignitus " Ignitus is it ok if I go now and Spyro wants to ask you something". Said Bern "yes you may go now and tell Spyro to come in here when you go" said Ignitus. "Thanks Ignitus see you all later" said Bern as he Left Spyro soon entered with a grin and told the guardians about his idea to give Bern a welcome back party they agreed and started to plan it Bern walked down a corridor wondering why he had come back and how he just wanted to know why he had been given a new life was it to save others or was it to be happy he didn't know well he knew only one thing this time he was going to live his life to the full well now he also knew he needed to sleep so he went to his old room pleased to find it was just how he left it and went to bed but unknown to Bern Cynder was watching him "well I am glad your back Bern I have missed you more then you know" thought Cynder.

Bern woke as he felt someone poking him "huh who is it can't you see I'm trying to sleep" groaned Bern "and a good morning to you sleepyhead" said Cynder Smiling "oh Cynder its you sorry about that I am just so sleepy" said Bern "should I tell him how I feel about him" thought Cynder "um Cynder" said Bern "yes" said Cynder "I want to tell you something" said Bern "what?" asked Cynder Confused "well its sorta hard for me to say this but I-i love you Cynder" said Bern Blushing as he said it " I love you too Bern" said Cynder and they shared a long passionate kiss until someone knocks on the door " Cynder you in here its me Speedy" said Speedy "shall I let him in" asked Cynder "if you like " said Bern "yeah I'm in here come in I want you to meet someone" said Cynder but unknown to Cynder Bern had disappeared " ok Cynder so where's this person you want me to meet?" asked Speedy "he's right over…Huh" said Cynder "well were is he?" asked Speedy but before he could say another word he was pinned by Bern "w-who are you" asked Speedy scared "well that's funny I was about to ask you the same thing" said Bern anger clear in his voice "Bern what are you doing don't hurt him he's a friend" said Cynder shocked at how Bern was ready to kill anyone at any time he was not the same as how he use to be he was so calm and kind but now it seemed he was heartless when it came to his enemies "Bern stop please just stop" cried Cynder "Cynder i-I just sensed anger I just wanted to protect you" said Bern "hay! your that Bern guy right?, your Spyro's brother right?" said Speedy amazed "yes I am Spyro's brother, I am sorry for attacking you" said Bern as he let go of Speedy "oh Bern you foolish boy" said Cynder as she hugs then kisses Bern "hey can you two do that when I am not around please" said Speedy embarrassed at what he just saw "oh sorry about that" said Bern. "Anyway what did you want Speedy?" asked Cynder "you know what I can't remember so I well see you two love birds later" said Speedy and ran off "what in the…how can he run that fast!!" exclaimed Bern "none of us know anyway do you want to go into the village?" asked Cynder as they left Bern's room "Yeah I have not been there in ages" exclaimed Bern smiling. By the time they arrived it was mid afternoon "man you were slow Bern what's wrong with you today first your all shy about your feeling's then your ready to kill someone and now your really slow" exclaimed Cynder "Cynder you know I don't have a clue so why don't we go and find that professor guy Spyro was talking about and get him to find out what's wrong with me" said Bern frustrated at how he didn't know what was wrong with himself "well then lets go see the prof and find out" said Cynder and so they headed to the professors lab and as they arrived the professor welcomed them "welcome Cynder and who is this is this your boyfriend or is he someone your helping out" said the professor with a smile "well both to tell you the truth prof and we need your help we need you to run a diagnostic on Bern to see what's wrong with him" said Cynder glancing at Bern who smiled at her "ok prof let's get this done so I can see my friends" said Bern "very well come with me" said the professor and he took Bern to a room filled with computers and cables "now Bern I want you to lie on this bed as I start scanning you to see what the problem or problems are" "ok" said Bern as he laid down on the bed and waited for it to begin and soon they began the tests to see what was wrong with Bern "well Bern it seems that your powers are becoming more and more advanced for example you maybe able to do thing you were not able to do before and because of this it has side effects on you like not moving at your normal speed becoming more aggressive and so forth" explained the professor "thank you professor for clearing this up" said Bern "no problem come back anytime you need my help" said the professor "Bern I think we need to head back its getting late and I don't want to be in trouble again" said Cynder "ok bye prof " said Bern as they left to return to the Temple.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bern awoke the next day feeling more like himself then he noticed someone lying beside him he smiled as he recognized her "huh what's Cynder doing here we didn't do it did we?" Thought Bern "ughhh huh oh Bern your up how long was I asleep for? And are you feeling ok?" Asked Cynder "I don't know ho….argggg"Bern suddenly felt a pain that was so strong he couldn't stay conscious and collapsed". When Bern woke he was in a whitewashed room "I'm not dead again am i?" Asked Bern "no silly your in the medical wing of the temple said a Nurse kindly "how did I get here?" asked Bern "that was my handiwork my old friend" said a voice beside him Bern slowly turned his head to find sitting next to him was his old friend Sear "Sear its good to see you how are you?" asked Bern "I'm fine but your not what's wrong with you I hear Cynder scream and find you unconscious what's wrong with you you've got to tell me I don't want to have to bring you here again" exclaimed Sear with a shudder "Sear I know you want to know what's wrong with me and all but I really don't want to talk about it so ask Cynder about it she knows" said Bern "but why won't you tell me damn it!" exclaimed Sear "now I do not permit that tone of voice or language in this medical area" said a Nurse angrily "sorry about that" said Sear "that is alright but you have to leave now visiting hours are over and your friend needs his rest" said the Nurse calmly "ok thanks for telling me I well see you later Bern" said Sear "ok" said Bern with a grin.

It was nearly a week before Bern left the hospital "I wonder how long I well have to live with this" thought Bern as he walked down one of the many temple corridors "Bern there you are we've been looking for you for ages" said Cynder as she ran over to Bern

"Who do you mean by we?" Asked Bern "what I mean by we is me' Sear and your Brother we want to talk to you but when we went to the hospital area they said you left" said Cynder "well you found me so let's go and talk with the others" said Bern with a Smile "why do you always smile Bern?" asked Cynder "well just between you and me it's Because you always make me happy that's why" said Bern "oh" said Cynder blushing at his words "anyway were are the others?" asked Bern "I think they said to meet in the Temples courtyard" said Cynder "well lets get going!" exclaimed Bern as he ran off towards the courtyard "Bern please wait up" exclaimed Cynder as she ran after him by the time she caught up to Bern he was at the entrance just looking at the calm scene before him "Bern hold it why didn't you wait?" Asked Cynder "well to tell you the truth I couldn't wait to talk to my brother again then I saw this and well I'm glade it's so calm here" said Bern with a small smile "I never knew you saw things in that sort of view" said Cynder "well now it seems I'm not the only one who came back now is it" said a voice "who said that" said Bern taking on a fighting stance "do not worry I am no threat to you nor your girlfriend" said a dragon appearing from the shadow's "who are you damn it!" exclaimed Bern angrily "you want to know my name very well my name is Dusk" replied the dragon calmly "well it is nice to meet you Dusk my name's Cynder and this hotshot is called Bern" said Cynder "I am glad to make your acquaintance" said Dusk "hold on Dusk you said you came back from the dead just like me do you know what's going on with my body?" Asked Bern "sadly I know all about your problem's Bern" said Dusk "can you restore him back to normal? Asked Cynder concerned "I can but it well drain Bern of his energy meaning he well collapse after I restore him" said Dusk calmly "well then let's get this show on the road!" exclaimed Bern "but Bern this is really risky how do we know if you'll be back to normal or not" said Cynder worry clear on her face "don't worry I'll be fine if this doesn't work well we tried didn't we" said Bern with a grin "shall we begin?" Asked Dusk calmly "yeah" said Bern Dusk suddenly shot out a orb of energy at Bern engulfing him.

When the energy cleared Bern was still standing glowing with energy "what's going on this is not supposed to happen!" exclaimed Dusk suddenly Bern struck out with his flame breath barely missing his target "damn I barely dodged that he should not be able to fight let alone be conscious!" Exclaimed Dusk as he dodged another attack Bern quickly struck out with a tail strike smashing Dusk to the ground "damn it how can he move so fast" thought Dusk as he rolled out of Bern's next attack barely missing his head "Bern stop please just stop!!" yelled Cynder tears in her eyes at how her lover had become so angry and not stopped attacking the person who had helped him Bern roared and was engulfed in a dark energy vortex "what's going on!!" Exclaimed Spyro as he ran in quickly followed by Sear "it's Bern something's wrong when Dusk restored him and then he went crazy and started to attack" explained Cynder "ughhh guy's we have a problem" said Sear with a look of fear upon his face "what do you mean by… oh I see what you mean" said Spyro because at that very moment the dark vortex vanished revealing an evil version of Bern "so the purple dragon's here then I can destroy him as well" said Bern "that's not Bern" said Sear as he struck out at Bern with his earth flail missing as his mind controlled friend dodged "I think we noticed that Sear" exclaimed Spyro dodging a dark energy blast from Bern. "I well not allow this to continue" exclaimed a voice and a sphere of white light struck Bern forcing him to roar out in pain as the light destroyed the darkness within him making him collapse from the force of the attack "now that I have fixed this problem I better get back to my mission" said the spirit before opening a portal to his left "WAIT!!!" exclaimed Cynder as she ran over to the spirit "what is your mission?" "I am taking a dragon to a land named Alagaesia" replied the spirit calmly and before anymore words could pass from the young dragonness he was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Ok this is the Eragon part of the story and trust me when I say it is damn right confusing and you all know the drill i do not own Spyro, Cynder, Eragon, Saphira etc please R&R **

Chapter 5

The spirit sighed as he left the portal "_I wonder am I finally here_" the spirit thought as he examined the area he had arrived in "_it seems that I am in the burning plains of __Alagaesia I hope that I am not to late to compleate my mission I better start looking for the Varden if I hope to find Saphira _" the spirit thought as he took off takeing on an angel like form as he did so.

"_Eragon are you positive that we should go back to Ellesmera what if Murtagh attacks when we are gone?"_ Saphira asked as she walked beside her rider but before he could answer one of the vardens warriors ran up to him pure fear upon his face "my lord something beyond this world has come to pass!" exclaimed the warrior "what do you mean?" asked Eragon "a spirit has apearred and is requesting to speak with Saphira" said the warrior "_I wish to speak with this spirit _" said Saphira mentally to Eragon "take us to this spirit" said Eragon "But sir does she want to really meet this spirit?" asked the warrior "yes she does want to meet this spirit" said Eragon placeing his hand upon saphira's side "very well I shall take you to him".

The Spirit smiled as he saw Saphira and her rider approch "_It seem's that my mission is nearing its end" _he thought as they approched "greetings friend's I see you have chosen to speak with me" he exclaimed as they stoped before him "why do you wish to speak with Saphira?" Eragon asked clearly confused "it is very simple my young rider I have a err… gift for her in a way" said the spirit with a smile "_what do you mean by gift spirit?_" asked Saphira "well how about I show you" he exclaimed aloud for all to hear "what do you mean by show" Eragon asked "simple all I need is a scale from Saphira and I shall deliver my gift" the Spirit explained _"fine take one I do not mind"_ said Saphira Spirit quickly ran over and removed a scale from her right foreleg and tossed it a few meters away and sunddenly started to saying words in a very strange language.Saphira's eyes went wide with surprise as the scale became silver in place of blue and began takeing on a dragon form soon in place of the scale lay a sleeping silver dragon "_how did you make a living being just from a single scale?_" asked Saphira amazed "its simple when you are serveing the gods"he replied aloud "that can not be true the gods are of the mind they are not real" exclaimed Arya "well if they are not real then how did I just create a living male dragon" retorted the spirit "_did you just say that dragon is male?_" asked Saphira "_Saphira I know were your going with this_" Eragon said into Saphira's mind "_can you two please stop having an argument some of us are trying to sleep_" said a voice scilencing both of them Eragon went pale as he looked at what was the sleeping dragon who now was wide awake with a look of of annoyence in his amber coloured eyes. "_What_" you're a..awake Eragon sturtterd aloud making everyone stare at the silver dragon "_why is everyone stareing at me_" he asked Saphira who just let out a choppy growl and looked at him "_they don't know whos side your on and you are very interesting_" said Saphira slyly "so do you trust me now Eragon" Siprit asked "well we need as many allys as possible so I trust you" said Eragon as the dragons were talking "it is time I gave the dragon I created a name is it not?" asked Spirit with a smile "_yes so I may introduce myself to the blue one"_ said the silver dragon who was standing by Saphira "very well your name shall be Girador which means winged fate in an old language of a world I once went too." Said Spirit "_thank you for my name master" _said Girador "Girador I am not your master treat me like you well a friend" said Spirit Girador turned and revealed his fangs in a smile "_may I truly introduce myself to you blue one my name is Girador"_ said Girador "_greetings Girador I am Saphira Brightscales"_ replied Saphira returning his smile "well now that we know the dragon's name whos side is he on?" asked Arya "he serves none for he is not part of this war unless he wants to fight" Spirit said clamly "_I well fight only to protect Saphira" _at Giradors words Saphira hid her head beneath her wing hideing her face from veiw _"have i upset you in some way Saphira?" _Girador asked worried that he had said something to upset the dragonness "_no_" _"then don't hide your face"_ Saphira looked at him and suddenly lept at him pining him "SAPHIRA DON'T YOU DARE!!" Eragon yelled Saphira slowly released Girador and got off of him moveing away to give the dragon space to stand up everyone was uneasy as Girador stood he seemed to be angry when he turned to look at saphira he smiled and nuzzeled her softly on her neck couseing her to shiver from his touch "_why did you do that when I just lept at you?_" Saphira asked " _i think I care for you Saphira in a mate sort of way_".

Eragon could not help but smile it had been two days since they had met and become allys with Spirit and the dragon Girador it seemed that both Girador and Saphira had fallen in love "_Saphira were are you we need to get going_" said Eragon _"were are we going little one"_ _"we need to let the elves know about Girador's excistence so we have to go to Ellesmera" _ said Eragon _"what is this Ellesmera?" _Girador asked _"we well soon show you it" _said Saphira _"were are you two anyway?"_ _"at the tent"_ _"your not mateing I hope"_ said Eragon _"mercy" "I knew it you two are mateing what did I say to you about that"_ Eragon yelled into her mind _"for your information rider we are not mateing we are playing a game" _ said Girador_ "what sort of game?" _Eragon asked _"it is called pin but human's call it mercy I think" _Saphira explained Eragon quikly ran to the tent bumping into a few people as he ran he soon arrived to see that Girador had pinned Saphira to the ground _"do you given yet" _he heard Girador ask he watched as Saphira suddenly fliped Girador onto his back with Saphira on top of him _"never mate"_ said Saphira joyfully as she held him down firmly _"but we have not done the courting dive yet how can we be mates if we have not performed the dive?"_ Girador asked _"I am just practiceing for the future my dear"_ she replied as she rubbed her snout against his "are you two done or do I have too walk to Ellesmera?" Eragon asked aloud couseing both dragons to look at him annoyence was clear in Giradors amber eyes _"you had to ruin the moment didn't you" _he asked couseing Eragon to blush slightly. "Sorry"he muttered suddenly Roran ran over panting hard as he stoped "Eragon you well not beleave what just happened".

**Time for a cliffhanger I know what ya thinking why the hell did I leave it at that ****trust me you well like it when you find out why.**


End file.
